halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:UHW~Arbiter/Halo es real creanme/@comment-3096134-20140216002729
La historia de Halo resumida por el ilustre dramaturgo Ediskrad327: *hace un chingo de millones de anios habian unos aliens que se llamabas precursores *crearon otros aliens llamados Forerunner *los Forerunner se enfadaron de los precursores y los mataron *pero los precursores que no se murieron se transformaron en polvo porque aparentemente pueden hacer eso *juraron que regresarian *luego los humanos se hicieron bien sushingones y se aliearon con los san shyum *pero los humanos se metieron en guerra con los forerunner porque traspasaron la frontera de los forerunner *los humanos perdieron la guerra y los forerunner como castigo nos hicieron cavernicolas y quitaron nuestros planetas dejandonos solo nuestro planeta de origen Erde-Tyrene *habia un Didacta bien pro que se llamaba Shadow-of-Sundered-Star pero sus amigos le decian "didacta" *en un momento de la guerra llegaron unos zombies espaciales llamados Flood y se pelearon contra los debilitados Forerunner *creyeron que se murio el Didacta asi que agarraron a un Forerunnersito llamado "Nacido entre las estrellas de duracion eterna" y lo hicieron el nuevo didacta *pero resulto que no se murio el didacta original y para diferenciarlos los llamaban Ur-Didacta al original e Iso-Didacta al nuevo *hicieron un monton de armas locas que hacian cosas aun mas locas como hacer cavernicolas robots llamados Caballeros Prometeos porque los robots no se hacen zombie *habia un precursor llamado "el eterno" y otro monton de nombres que hablo con el nacido entre las estrellas y le revelo un twist. EL FLOOD ERAN LOS PRECURSORES! *cuando el polvo de los precursores se intento rearmar resulto que expiro o algo asi porque aparentemente puede pasar eso y el polvo mutado cuando se rejunto se convirtio en la mutacion precursora llamada Flood *el eterno resulto ser un gravemind asi que lo mataron *el Iso-Didacta tenia un amigo humano llamado Chakas que estuvo gravemente herido *para salvar a Chakas lo convirtio en una bola gay a la que fresonamente llamo 343 Guilty Spark *el Ur-Didacta se estaba volviendo asshole con las mascotas humanas de su esposa la biliotecaria asi que lo encerro en una bola en un planeta artificial porque los Forerunner tienen muchos de esos *luego se asume que la bibliotecaria tuvo sexo salvaje con el joven Iso-Didacta *como no le ganaban a los zombies espaciales con sus armas locas hicieron un arma aun mas loca que eran unos anillos que mataria a todos para que los zombies espaciales murieran de hambre *el arma se llamaba "HALO" *hicieron 7 anillos por toda la galaxia, porque anillo? porque son bonitos supongo *activaron a los anillos, la Bibliotecaria estaba en la tierra y se murio because Reasons y todos murieron *los robots de la bibliotecaria repoblaron a la galaxia con muestras de ADN de todas las especies *y el Iso-Didacta se quedo forever alone en el Arca que es donde se activan los anillos todos juntos *milenios despues los nuevos San Shyum encontraron una nave Forerunner en su planeta *los muy babosos malinterpretaron todo lo que decia la nave y creyeron que los Forerunner eran dioses *se robaron tecnologia de la nave y la usaron para hacer mamadas y naves *se pelearon contra unos dinosaurios llamados Sangheili en una guerra pero luego los convirtieron a su religion y comenzaron una alianza llamada covenant *continuaron asi por siglos buscando tecnologia Forerunner y asimilando a las razas que se encontraran en su sociedad politico-religiosa *mientras tanto la historia de los humanos era larga *para saber su historia hasta el anios 2014 abre un jodido libro de historia *cuando los humanos desarrollaron tecnologia suficiente para ir al espacio colonizaron varios planetas *un monton de granjeros que no queria pagar impuestos se cansaron del gobierno y mataron gente iniciando uno de los muchos grupos insurreccionistas *la UNSC (que era el gobierno humano) decidio que debian mantener el control asi que inicio un proyecto para hacer super soldados en 2490 algo *inicio el Proyecto Orion donde agarraron a un monton de vejetes pero el proyecto no fue tan sushingon como la UNSC queria y se descontinuo *anios despues intentaron hacer una segunda version agarrando a la joven y en ese entonses sensual Catherine Halsey para iniciar un nuevo proyecto *como a Halsey no le gustaba Orion le cambio el nombre a Spartan-II porque sonaba mas pro *Halsey decidio secuestrar morros de 6 anios porque eran mas faciles de lavar el cerebro y de que sus cuerpos aceptaran las mejoras *secuestro a un chingo de ninios y los reemplazo por clones chafas que se murieron *las mejoras mataron a un numero inconsistente de morros y a otros los jodio de por vida pero le valio madres porque aparentemente la mayoria si sirvieron y los entrenaron para matar granjeros *habia un morrillo llamado John-117 que era el mas afortunado de todos y lo hizo lider de los morros cuando los mando a matar a un coronel que se unio a los granjeros *en fin, los morros mataron al granjero coronel y volvieron a casa todos felices....que podria salir mal? *los chicos Spartan regresaron a su casa/base y resulto que paso algo que nadie se imagino *LLEGARON LOS ALIENS! *lo que habia pasado es que el Covenant llevaba siglos buscando artefactos forerunner *y en 2525 encontraron un planeta llamado Harvest que estaba LLENO DE ARTEFACTOS FORERUNNER! *pero resulto que los artefactos Forerunner no eran artefactos Forerunner, ERAN HUMANOS! *los detectores de forerunner detectaron a los humanos como artefactos con patas *los 3 profetas que eran ancianos con sillas de fabricas de francia sabian que si este descubrimiento se hacia publico los humanos serian los nuevos lideres del covenant por ser herederos legitimos y los quitarian a ellos y quedarian en la calle *asi que cubrieron todo para que no se quedaran en la calle y le dijeron a todos "esos humanos son....um....HEREJES! si eso! MATENLOS!" *todo el covenant dijo "ok lol" y atacaron Harvest *y asi inicio una guerra de los humanos contra el covenant *algunos covenant hablan ingles, otros no...es bastante inconsistente... pero eso no evito que los mataran *la humanidad decidio que los Spartan-II no eran suficientes asi que decidio hacer mas Spartan pero mas baratos asi que hicieron Los spartan-III que eran un monton de huerfanos que nadie notaria su ausencia *les inyectaron gatorade dieron armas y mandaban en misiones suicidas porque podia *la humanidad tenia un planeta bien pro llamado Reach porque tenia un chingo de bases y gente de europa *el Covenant jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas llegaria a Reach....hasta que llego *un grupo especial llamado Noble intento defender Reach..pero fallo y todos murieron menos el pelon de Jun que se escapo con Halsey *habia una Nave llamada el Pillar of Autumn que escapo de Reach y la perseguia la nave de un dinosaurio llamado Thel Vadam que nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunca sera importante *la nave tenia una sensual IA llamada Cortana y se acordo de las coordenadas de un artefacto de la ya no tan sensual Halsey y se fue a esas coordenadas *en 2552 resulto que las coordenadas los llevaron a un Halo, el 4to para ser exactos y se estrellaron *porque la nave del nunca importante Thel Vadam lo ataco *John-117 ahora llamado Master Chief porque rangos son mas cool que nombres anduvo explorando cuevas y resulto que el covenant secuestro a keyes *Chief rescato a Keyes y Keyes dio un monton de dialogo de exposicion que conto lo que ya les conte *despues de matar mas aliens Chief llega a un pantano donde en una grabacion totalmente no robada de "Alien" vio que el anillo tenia zombies espaciales y lo ataron *en el pantano chief se encontro con la bola gay Spark y este de dijo que para controlar a los zombies debia encontrar el indice de activacion *spark llevo a Chief a la biblioteca donde el indice estaba en medio de un agujeto flotando y para agarrarlo debias SUBIR al tercer piso y bajar otra vez en un asensor para agarrarlo...porque vergas los forerunner diseniarian un lugar asi? solo dios sabe *para complicar el facil trabajo de Chief llegar al asensor requeria pasar por un jodido laberinto de pasillos que solo es posible no frustrarse en el remake de 2011 por las flechas en el suelo *mencione que estaba lleno de zombies el laberinto? porque lo estaba? *QUIEN DISENIA UN LABERINTO PARA LLEGAR AL INDICE!? *despues de una frustrante pelea con los zombies chief agarra el indice y Spark lo lleva a la sala de control *chief casi activa el Halo cuando la sensual Cortana le revela que loa mataria a todos *la bola gay dice "puedo explicarlo!" y manda a sus centinelas a matar a chief....no lo logran *deciden que para evitar que se active el anillo deberan de destruirlo *asi que inician una travesia para destruir unos generadores de nosequecosa y para finalizar deben auto destruir el Pillar of autumn para que se haga una reaccion en cadena *auto destruir el crucero requeria unos codigos que Keyes tenia asi que van con Keyes.... pero.... *SE HIZO UN ZOMBIE ESPACIAL! *le arrancan el craneo y sacan el chip de su cabeza *llegan al crucero y lo preparan para explotar *como todo en la vida este tiene una cuenta regresiva y tienen que escapar en un Warthog sobre el crucero que ahora magicamente crecio a medir 3 km *logran salir, el anillo explota y solo chief y cortana salen vivos, chief se quita el casco para revelar que tiene otro casco abajo *un mes despues le dan una nueva ramadura a Chief, una Mark VI porque la V se jodio en la pelea *porque le dan apenas la VI cuando la V se jodio un mes antes? ni puta idea *chief se pone la nueva ramadura y llega Johnson que nos explica que sobrevivio por CLASIFICADO *en la bonita estacion Cairo estan todos felices tomandose fotos donde sale la hija de Keyes que aparentemente ahora tiene ya que jamas la habia mencionado.... *como nota adicional la hija, Miranda Keyes era hija de Jacob Keyes y Halsey.... no lo culpo porque yo tambien me hecharia a la joven y sensual Halsey sin parar *de casualidad casualidosa el covenant los ataca en la estacion y chief les regresa una bomba que solo existe porque tuvieron que eliminar un nivel despues *el Covenant llega a la tierra y busca una mamada, que mamada? quien sabe porque igual de pronto que llegaron se fueron *el covenant siendo los desconsiderados que son hicieron un portal desliespacial en plena ciudad de nueva mombasa donde chief, miranda Johnson y cortana los siguieron pero la ciudad se fue a la mierda *cuando salen del portal resulta que el Covenant llego a OTRO HALO! D: *mientras tanto en la capital de traduccion inconsistente los profetas castigaron a Thel por dejar que se destruyera el primer Halo *quemaron al pobre thel porque el papa de Marty O'Donnel lo llamo hereje *los profetas sabian que Thel era bien sushingon asi que para no matarlo pero dejarlo sin honor lo hicieron Inquisidor *el ahora importante Inquisidor Thel fue mandado a matar mineros herejes que se hicieron herejes *resulto que los herejes tenian zombies espaciales because reasons y tambien el lider hereje estaba con la bola Gay *thel mato a todos los herejes y el abuelo gorila tartarus se llevo a la bola gay *mientras en el segundo chief mato al profeta Medic de Team Fortress 2 a golpes en unas ruinas que nadie tiene puta idea de porque fueron hechas *chief estaba feliz pero un disparo de un crucero lo avienta al mar donde unos tentaculos lo agarran para hacerle cosas feas.... *resulta que los tentaculos eran de un Gravemind sospechosamente parecido a Audrey II *Audrey les revela a Chief y Thel (que tambien se agarro) que Halo era para matar y blah blah blah, Thel no se la cree y Audrey saca otra bola Gay *Audrey tambien tenia en su cuerpo al profeta Medic de Team fortress 2, porque? a que hora? who cares *para hacer sus cosas sucias envia a Chief a la capital de traduccion inconsistente a hacer cosas y a Thel a el anillo otra vez para que haga otras cosas *Chief aparece en una transmision televisiva del Profeta Zod y asusta a un Grunt que estaba cerca del semi desnudo Jason Jones *el profeta manda a los gorilas Brute a matar a chief y Chief tiene que llegar a la nave de ellos *el flood llega a la inconsistente capital y infecta al profeta ruco, y el profeta zod esta escapando, cortana se queda en la capital inconsistente y chief se sube a la nave *en el anillo el abuelo Brute secestro a Johnson y a Miranda *mencione que traicionaron a los elites? pues traicionaron a los elites *los gorilas y dinosaurios se pelearon y thel fue a rescatar a Miranda y Johnson que se metio a un scarab *Thel se metio y mato al abuelo brute y no se activo ni madres del anillo *resulta que tienen que ir a un lugar llamado el arca porque los forerunner hacen todo muy complicado *en la tierra la nave de chief tardo un mes en desliespacio porque pseudociencia reasons *Lord Hellboy le pregunta "what the hell are you doing in that ship" *Chief le responde "Finishing the fight" y el juego se pone negro porque nunca acabaron el final *'CONTINUARÁ...'